1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip and, more particularly, to a grip for the handlebar of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grip is mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle to facilitate a rider holding the handlebar. A conventional grip in accordance with the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,759 and comprises an inner tube made of plastic mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle and having at least one end portion provided with two arc-shaped protruding blocks, an outer sleeve made of rubber mounted on the outer wall of the inner tube, a C-shaped clamping member made of metal mounted on the protruding blocks of the inner tube, and an urging bolt extended through the two distal ends of the C-shaped clamping member to compress the C-shaped clamping member which forces the protruding blocks of the inner tube to clamp the handlebar. Thus, the C-shaped clamping member forces the protruding blocks of the inner tube to clamp the handlebar. However, the C-shaped clamping member does not directly compress the handlebar, so that the grip is not clamped on the handlebar rigidly and stably and easily slips from the handlebar.